consequences
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Miley and Lilly drunk too much at a party, they could handle the consequences of what had happend between them? Liley actually I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

A/N: the word in italics are thoughts.

Rate: T (it's a Liley fanfic, if you don't like things like that don't read it)

disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana character, if I did Lilly and Miley would be together.

rewiews: I want them, so please R&R

The light of the sun that entered from the window woke Lilly up, the first thing she could feel was pain, actually an headache was killig her and the world around her was spinning. Of course she had drunk too much the previous evening, _I had to stop drinking like that at Hannah Montana's parties_ was the only thought she managed to create in her mind. Then she sat up on the bed and looked around, she wasn't at home but she knew the place, she was at Miley's and actually on Miley's bed, she noticed. Plus her friend was beside her still asleep and still with Hannah's clothes, only then she looked at herself and found that she was also wearing Lola's disguise. The party last night has been so crazy, some guys had made her and Miley drink a lot more that they could handle and only Robbie Ray had saved them to fall in their arms. This thought was pushed away when Lilly turned her eyes to her fiend, she was so peaceful and happy, she loved watching Miley asleep, it was the only time in which she could study her features without caring if someone (especially Miley) catches her doing it. Actually Lilly had a huge crush on her best friend since 7th grade, but she was too afraid of her reaction to tell her the truth. Lilly started to stare Miley's face, her nose that seemed so perfect and her lips, they're only gorgeous and she wanted so badly to kiss them.

_Kiss_?! Thought the blonde girl and suddenly the night before came to her mind. Robbie brought her and Miley at home and they were drunk but still awake, they started to laugh without any reason and they collapsed on the bed, together, Lilly on top of her friend. They stared to each others eyes and then Lilly couldn't help but close the distance between their faces and kiss Miley softly on the lips, the other girl didn't say anything but when they parted she looked at her friend with a emotionless face and then fell asleep.

_Perfect!_ thought Lilly _I kissed her! I didn't waant her to find out that way... and what if she take it bad? She'll never talk to me again! I don't think I could handle not be friends with her, that's why I didn't say anything! Stupid alcohol, it make everyone tell the truth, but the reality is truth sometimes sucks! What can I do now? Maybe, and only maybe she didn't remember anything and everything will be fine, like before. _

All this thinking didn't help her headache, but Lilly didn't care, now she was only focused on the girl beside her that was waking up. _She's almost awake, I can pretend to not remember anything and see what she'll do. I hope it will be the good thing to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences

A/N: the word in italics are thoughts. Thanks for the rewiews!! but continue to R&R

disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana character, if I did Lily and Miley would be together.

Rewiews: yes, I whant them.

Miley was waking up, but before open her eyes she tryed to clear her mind and separate her dreams and the reality, because during her sleep they mixed together. Then she understand that wasn't a dream. _Lilly kissed me _she thought _and I didn't say anything, but it was wrong and...sweet and exciting NO! I can't think a thing like that about kissing Lilly, she's my best friend and I'm straight, I mean, I like guys, I dated Jake. But that kiss...it was like I kissed for the first time, her lips were so soft and... Stop it! _But while she was fighting with herself she didn't notice she had actually said aloud the last 2 words so that her friend had heard them.

"Stop what Miley?" Lilly asked a little worried, the brunette decided to open her eyes.

"Nothing, it was only a bad dream. 'morning"

"'morning" Lilly greeted a little anxious to know if her friend remembered or not. Then they stayed in a akward silence for like 2 minutes studying the other, Lilly broke the silence.

"Do you remember what happend yesterday? The last thing I remember is a shot of vodka at Hannah's party."

"The same here, maybe dad brought us there, I don't remember." Lilly was relieved by that answer, she hadn't ruin their friendship, but in the future she'll be more careful and no alcohol, no matter what. Also Miley was a little relieved for the fact that Lilly didn't remembered a thing, after the kiss she had started to dream and think about her friend mostly as a lover and she was a bit confused about her feelings but if they could ignore what happend she thought that everything will be fine.

They changed from Hannah and Lola's clothes and then they went downstairs to have breakfast. In the kitchen there was Jackson to greet them.

"Goodmorning sleepyheads! Had fun last night?"

"Jackson can you not scream? My head is gonna explode!"

"That's what happend when you drink Miley, deal with it" and he went out smashing the door so that it made a loud noise that didn't help the 2 girls.

They found the table ready for breakfast and they started eating. The meal was silent for a while, then the 2 girls reached the milk bottle at the exact same time so that their hands brushed the one on the other. Immediately they withdrawed the hands and started to apologize. Actually Lilly was afraid that every touch made her kiss Miley again also because have done that one time only made her long to do it again, the other girl was afraid of her feelings and every time she touched her friend they came again stronger than ever. She had always liked Lilly, but not liked liked, only as friends, but after that night everytime they touched or locked eyes she started to think about her in a way that exceeded friendship.

After breakfast Lilly had to go home, Miley went to the door with Lilly.

"So I'll call you later" the blonde girl said

"Yeah, bye" Miley finished, then usually they hugged goodbye but now the moment felt a little akward for both of them. Lilly decided that she had to act like nothing happend so she hugged her friend. Miley was a little nervous at first but then she felt the warmth and the smoothness of her friend's body, she slided into the embrace and she moved her body closer to Lilly's. The hug lasted a little longer than usual, Lilly noticed that, she jumped back and went home leaving Miley more confused than ever.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences

A/N: the word in italics are thoughts. Thanks for the wonderful rewiews!

disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana character, if I did Lily and Miley would be together.

rewiews: yes, I want them!

Actually Lilly hadn't to go home so early, but she had something else to do. She had to talk to someone and that someone happend to be Oliver since he was her best friend. He knew her huge crush on Miley and talk about it didn't bother him even if since the night before there wasn't a lot to talk about. She arrived to Oliver's and rang the bell, luckily the guy opened the door and let her came in.

"Hi Lilly, yesterday at the party I couldn't find you and Miley when I got home, where were you?" he asked

"Mr. Stewart brought us home, I mean at Miley's."

"Ok, anyway I met a very hot girl and she gave me her number, isn't that great?"

"Yeah" Lilly answered but she hadn't really payed attention to her friend's words, Oliver understood that her head was someplace else.

"Lilly"

"Uh?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're not here for my conquests so..."

"Have you ever been happy and sad at the same time?"

"Ok, I think the alcohol you drunk yesterday is talking for you."

"No, I mean when you wanted so much a thing... and then you have it... but only for a little time and... when it's over you wanted it again and more because you know how it felt like have it."

"Can you talk in a way I can understand?"

"Ok, I kinda kissed Miley."

"That's great! Do you have a photo of it?" Lilly gave him a punch on the arm. "I was only kidding, anyway that explain the happy part, what about the other one?"

"She doesn't remember and I don't know if she was ok with it or not"

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?"

"We were drunk and this morning I pretend to not remember anything because I was afraid of her reaction, but she didn't remember too."

"And you're sad because..."

"Because now that I have kissed her I know how it feel like and it was sooooo good, I want do it again."

"So go ahead and tell her."

"What if she freak out? I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, I tell you what I'm repeating since the start of this story: tell her the truth, if she likes you back you'll live happy ever after, if she doesn't I think she'll understand and she'll continue to be your friend, after all she's open minded, but at least you know that there aren't chances with her."

"I don't know, I'm afraid that she'll never talk to me again, but this time I seriously think I should tell the truth. Thanks Oliver, you're the best friend ever!" she concluded, before going out she added "Don't tell anything to Miley, if I decide to tell her I want do it myself, ok?"

"Don't worry" the guy concluded.

Oliver sat on his couch thinking about Miley and Lilly kissing but when he was just creating the image in his mind the doorbell rang another time. It was Miley and she seemed in deep thoughts.

"Hi Miley! What bring you there?" she came in and sat on the couch where Oliver reached her after closing the door.

"I think I had a problem." the girl said seriously

"That sounds familiar"

"What?"

"Nothing, what's wrong?"

"Lilly kissed me last night."

"So you kno..." he stopped himself remembering what Lilly had said about telling Miley. "Wow, and how was that?" Oliver pretended to be surprised

"I think I liked it."

"So your problem is..."

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling plus I don't know if it was the alcohol that made her do it because she didn't remember what had happend when she woke up this morning."

"Ok, first of all you have to understand if you like Lilly, maybe the feeling was hidden and with the kiss it just came out."

"Ok, I mean the kiss was just perfect, I can't even compare it with the ones with Jake."

"Ok, so maybe you like Lilly, you could ask her out or something."

"You're kidding?! I'm so confused right now and I'm scared, I never thought I could have these feelings for a girl, it's just akward. No, I think I'll pretend it had never happen and everything will be allright."

"But maybe if you tell Lilly she'll said that she likes you back."

"No way! I'm pretty sure that it was only the alcohol, I mean we are best friends I knew if she was bi or something. Thanks Oliver, talk to you really helps." she hugged him "Don't say anything to Lilly, that will be our secret, ok?"

"Ok." and he saw Miley ran out.

"I have to start have male friends or at least not-mad friends." concluded Oliver.

A/N: what do you think please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, the one that wanted more Liley will appreciate this chapter. Thanks for all the amazing rewiews!

disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana character, if I did Lily and Miley would be together.

The next day the three of them decided to watch a movie at Miley's so the girl was waiting for the other two to show up. Suddenly the bell rang, it was Oliver.

"Hi, how are you doing after the "problem"?" he asked seeing that Lilly wasn't there.

"I really didn't think about it but thanks to remind me."

"Miley! You have to talk to her."

"No way, I told you..." but she was cut off by the doorbell. Going to open the door the girl put her finger on her mouth to say to Oliver to not saying anything. Obviously Lilly were at the door.

"Hi Lilly." Miley said shyly

"Hi Miley, Oliver." the other girl greeted, then they looked in each others eyes and they got lost in them, so they stood still for some time. Oliver noticed and came behind the brunette.

"Does this scene have lines in it?" he asked. These words made the two girls break eye contact and made also blush them a little. After that accident the trio sat on the couch, with Miley and Lilly very attentive to not touch the other.

"What film we are gonna watch?" the guy asked breaking the akward silence that the two girls had created.

"High School musical 2, start the dvd, I'm going to take some pop corns." Miley answered and she went to the kitchen. Since the brunette couldn't hear them Oliver whispered to Lilly.

"So, did you tell her?"

"No!"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know yet!"

"But Lilly..." he couldn't finish, Miley entered in the room with the pop corn and sat down near Oliver. (A/N: seats right to left: Miley, Oliver and Lilly). The film started and they also started to eat the pop corns, since the bowl was in Oliver's lap sometimes the two girls reached the food at the same time and they withdrawed their hands like there was electricity when they touched creating a scene very similar to the one at breakfast the day before.

"I'm so sorry..." Lilly started to apologize

"No, it was my fault Lilly, I'm sorry." Miley continued

"I try to pay a little more attention the next time, don't worry." Lilly concluded the first time that happend.

After a while the same scene happend a lot and Oliver started to be bored of it and also annoyed that he couldn't hear the movie so he stopped it, stood up and started talking.

"I think you two have something to talk about, so talk and no lies this time! I think I'm going home to let you some time alone, see you tomorrow at school." and he ran out of the house.

After that an akward silence filled the room since when the two girls started at the same time.

"Ok, I think I..." they said in one voice. They noticed the sincronism, blushed, laugh a little and then Lilly started again.

"I think I had to apologize, I remember what had happend the other night, I was only afraid that you will freak out, anyway if you didn't remember I k..." she had her heart that was beating faster than ever, but the other girl cut her off

"Kissed me, I remember too and I was afraid too." also Miley was nervous but admitting the truth relieved her a little.

"I knew it! You're mad at me!" Lilly concluded and tears started to fill her eyes.

"No, I wasn't afraid of you, actually I was afraid of me and my feelings...for you." the words came naturally to Miley now that she hadn't to lie to anyone.

"You mean..." Lilly started and her tears became the happy kind and not the sad one.

"Yes, but I was afraid that you have kissed me only because you were drunk." Miley said now feeling a little stupid because by her friend's face was quite obvious that the kiss was meant to be and not only a thing that had just happend for an accident.

"Are you kidding?! I love you Miley Stewart!" Lilly stated, tears were rolling down of her cheeks but her eyes had never been more bright and happy.

"I love you too Lilly." both girls were shaking. When their lips met in a passionate kiss they could feel shivers going through their bodyes in a feeling that neither of them had never felt before. Then they parted and they stare at each others eyes for quite a while. After that Miley's hand started to wipe away the tears from her girlfriend's face and Lilly closed her eyes to savour that touch better.

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this universe Jake and Miley had dated for a while, then he left because he had some work in Europe and the girl was heartbroken, they never seen each other since that moment.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

rewiews: Yeah, I want them!

Hope you enjoy!

Miley and Lilly have been together for two months now, no one execept for Oliver knew that so at school and at Hannah's concerts they had to act like before, but that didn't bother them, they didn't want to rush into things and when they will be ready to tell anyone they will, for the moment they only loved each other and everything was great.

It was friday and school was over, the trio was walking home.

"So, hang out at my house?" Miley asked happily

"As always" a even more happy Lilly replied taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"I think I'm leaving you two to your girlfriends stuff, my dad wants me home." Oliver said and he left the two girls alone. Lilly and Miley arrived to the Steward's house and Robbie greeted them.

"Hi girls, how was school today?"

"Boring as always, but we have homework to do." Miley answered and she brought Lilly in her room, then she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"I wonder what kind of homework needs to be done with the door locked." the blonde said playfully while she was seating on the bed.

"I don't know, what do you think about that?" Miley got closer to her girlfriend and leaned to kiss her. Lilly grabbed the back of the other girl's neck and deppened the kiss but Miley pulled back. The blonde was a bit frustrated that the kiss hadn't last as long as she wanted but looking in those blue orbs could always made her feel better.

"I love you so much." Miley said

"I love you more." Lilly replied.

Then Miley sat down on her girlfriends lap facing her. She leaned forward and brushed slowly her lips against Lilly's forehead, after that she focused on her neck. The blonde moaned softly when Miley found a particular sensitive spot. Then their lips met again and neither of them wanted to pulled a part this time.After some seconds the blonde's tongue asked for entrance and Miley obliged happily, leaving their tongue fight for dominance. Then Lilly's hands started to roam Miley's back while the other girl was rubbing her sides playing with the end of her girlfriend's shirt. Miley pushed Lilly down with her back on the bed when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Robbie went to the door, then he shouted "Miley I think it's for you! Come down!"

Miley broke the kiss "He could always ruin the perfect moments, I'll be back in a minute, wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lilly said and her girlfriend exited from the room. After a while Miley didn't came back, so Lilly went to find her, she went out of the room and went down to the door, then she saw a thing she doesn't want to see, at least not now that things are going so well: Jake Ryan.

What do you think? Remember to R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A chapter full of drama for the Liley relationship, sorry but at the end they will be together, I promise. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, as always if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

rewiews: Yeah, I want them!

Hope you enjoy!

"Jake?!" Milry said in disbelief

"Hi Miley" he greeted, as always he was very confident and he didn't feel the akwardness that the two girls were feeling.

"Jake!" Lilly echoed when she saw him.

"You know I like my name, but it's not like anyone that entered the room had to say it. Whatever Miley can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

The brunette didn't know what to do, she looked at Lilly to help, the other girl knew how her girlfriend felt about Jake and she wanted to leave her time to talk to him and explain to him the whole situation, so she nodded.

"Ok Jake, let's go." Miley said

"I'm going home Miley, see you later." Lilly greeted going out, she was a little nervous for leaving the two ex-lovers together, but she knows that if she wanted Miley to get over him they had to talk.

Jake and Miley walked to the beach.

"So you're back." the girl started feeling a little weird 'cause of the situation.

"Yes, and I'm here for you." he replied

"What?" Miley asked surprised

"I'm here because of you. I'm in love with you Miley, I've always been but I didn't realised it before and I was so wrong." he stopped walking, he turned to face the girl and then he kissed her. Her first reaction was to pull away, but when she felt Jake's lips on her own she could feel all the old feelings came back. For sure kissing him wasn't better than kissing Lilly, was just different and after all he was her first love, who can really get over his first love? So she didn't pull away immediately but also she didn't make the kiss last longer than a few seconds. At the end of the kiss Miley's head was full of questions, doubts and feelings of guilt mixed together. She felt so confused that she couldn't do anything but ran home with her thoughts.

The only thing that Miley didn't know was that Lilly had left her cell phone at her house, she had come back to take it but she had witnessed the kiss scene between her and Jake, then forgetting about anything else and with her heart broken in a million of pieces she rushed at home.

A/N: Don't kill me for breaking Lilly's heart, I promise it'll get better in a few chapters. Anyway what do you think? Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: While Miley was dating some random boys after Jake Lilly was already in love with her and she was kinda jealous, but she didn't say anything to her bestfriend because she was afraid to freak her out. Thanks for the awesome reviews, for the ones who are worryed about Lilly, don't worry, things will get better.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're meant to be!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

rewiews: Yeah, I want them!

Lilly collapsed on her bed crying and sobbing, the image of Jake and Miley kissing was still in her mind and she couldn't made it go away, no matter how hard she tryed. She had always thought that listen to Miley's crush of the week as her best friend while beeing in love with her would be the most hurting things her heart could bear, but now she understands that she was really really wrong. That was much more painful. _She said that she loved me and now he shows up and suddenly she's with him again, what am I her for her, just a rebound? _Thought Lilly, tears still streaming her cheeks. After an afternoon of thoughts like that she fall in a confused and nervous sleep full of nightmares about losing Miley.

The ring of the phone woke her up, but she didn't go answering, her mother does that and then call her "Lilly it's Miley, come down!"

"Mum I'm not feeling well, tell her I'll call her tomorrow."

"Ok." her mum answered, after explaining the situation to the other girl she went to her daughter's room to check up on her.

"Sweetie, how are you? Dinner will be ready in ten."

"I'm not hungry, but I'm fine it's just a little headache." lied Lilly, she really didn't want to talk to her mum about heart problems, it'll be an akward situation. Unluckily Mrs. Truscott saw the tears on Lilly's face and didn't believe her daughter.

"If you're not hungry it must be much more than an headache." she said

"No, mum it's only that, anyway tomorrow it'll be passed, I only need to rest a little."

"Ok, but if you want something, even talk to me about it, you know you can, right?"

"Yeah." answered Lilly while her mother went to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

After the kiss Miley went home without say nothing to Jake, she arrived in her room and she found herself more confused than she had ever been. She loved Lilly, and she cared about Jake but she thought she didn't love him anymore...She doesn't know what to do with those two, she didn't want to hurt anyone but in this case that wasn't so easy. The only thing Miley knew she had to do was calling Lilly, she didn't know exactly what to say to her, but she had to hear her voice. She took her phone, made Lilly's number but she found the phone ringing on her bedside table so she called her girlfriend at home. Since Lilly's mother told her that her daughter was sick Miley decided that she couldn't take it anymore, she went to Lilly's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Miley" mrs Truscott greeted

"Hi mrs T, I came to check up on Lilly, can I came in?"

"Sure, she's acting weird since she has came back home and she doesn't want to talk to me, maybe she'll talk to you."

Miley entered the house and went to Lilly's room but the door was locked.

"Hi Lilly, it's me, your mother told me you were sick and..." the other girl from behind the door cut her off

"Go away!" she shouted

"What?! Why?! Lilly what's up?"

"You pretend to not know, I saw you..." her voice was cracking a little and even if Miley couldn't see her face she knew that her girfriend (or only friend at this point? Who knows?) was crying. "...you and Jake" Lilly managed to finish the sentence.

"Lilly it's not how it looks like."

"Oh, no?! Because it seemed that you were enjoying the kiss...a lot!"

"Lilly, let me explain and everything had a logical motivation, I promise."

The blonde was trying to be mad at Miley and a part of her was furious, but when she thought about the brunette she couldn't help but love her, nothing more, so she opened the door and made Miley came in. Miley saw Lilly's face, she was obviously devastated and her eyes were filled with tears and pain. When she realised that was her that had caused so much pain to the person she cared about the most she felt extremely guilty and immediately every feeling for Jake faded away, those weren't as powerfull as her love for Lilly, she even felt stupid to have compaired the two.

"I'm so sorry Lilly, I didn't want to kiss him but I was shocked when he did it and I didn't react very fast, plus you know that Jake doesn't take really well a negative answer."

"But you didn't pull a part, Miley, I know how you felt about him he..." the other girl cut her off

"But it's nothing compared to how I feel about you, Lilly, that kiss made me realise that it's not Jake the one I wanted, it's you and only you!" At this point both girls were at the verge of tears.

"Miley, it's not that simple, seeing you and Jake broke my heart, I don't know if things can get back how they used to be."

"I know I hurt you, but I promise, I'll never do that again, it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"I believe you, but I don't know if I can trust you anymore, maybe for now it's better if we stay only friends."

"Ok, friends" Miley concluded and she leaned to hug her friend, they both were nervous and the hug didn't last very long, but it was meaningfull for both of them. Miley gave Lilly her cell phone and went to her house.

The brunette was relieved that she hadn't lost Lilly, but also sad because regain her trust will be a long and difficult process, but Miley was sure that she'll manage to do that, after all she loved the blonde and she'll do anything to win her heart again.

Lilly had tryed to be mad at Miley but she couldn't, after only few hours witout her she had realised that she need her in her life, so friends was a good compromise because the blonde was still too hurt to be back with her ex-girlfriend and if they had got back together that night while kissing Miley Lilly would have thought always to her friend kissing Jake.

A/N: I know, Lilly and Miley aren't together, but keep reading and I promise in a few chapter they will be together and you will read a little fluff liley. In the meantime read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's the first time I add a song in one of my fic, I don't know if I have choosen the right one so if I haven't, tell me and maybe give me some advices and I will change it.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, as always if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute! I don't own Without you either.

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The next days of school passed quickly and Miley tryed to take every chance she had to gain Lilly's trust, she were the best friend ever and she had eyes only for the blonde, even when Jake came to her believing that they had been back together she dumped him in front of the entire school, with so much fun from Lilly.

As always that friday there was an Hannah concert, Miley convinced her friends to came with her because she had the perfect plan to surprise her ex-girlfriend and gain her heart again. They met at the Stewart's house and they went to the concert. Just before the show Miley and Lilly were left in the dressing room alone.

"So, are you nervous?" Lilly asked, she felt akward for being alone with the other girl.

"Not too much, I'm getting used to the pressure plus I have you here, it's all that matters now." Miley answered, her friend blushed a little.

"Thanks, anyway I'll always be there for ." Lilly said and then added "As a friend" they hugged and when they pulled a part the only thing that the brunette wanted to do was kiss Lilly, but now wasn't the time yet, she had to wait untill the blonde felt ready and she hoped that after the concert she'll be.

"Hannah, are you ready?" a guy shouted

"Yeah." Miley answered, then she faced Lilly "I have to go, see you later, ok?"

"Ok" and they took separate ways.

When Lilly disappeared Oliver arrived to wish good luck to his friend, but he saw Miley staring at the other girl leaving.

"Tell me yuo are..." the girl finish the sentence for him

"Only friends." Miley concluded

"You're so in love with each other, you should be together, like before."

"I know, and I want to, but she's not ready."

"She's only afraid to be heartbroken again."

"But that will never happen!"

"I know that, but you have to really mean it when you say it."

"I'll mean it tonight, wait and you'll see. I have to go now."

"Ok, Hannah, good luck for the show and...everything." Oliver concluded and then went to the crowd next to Lilly.

He reached his other best friend.

"You know she's really sorry and she still loves you, right?" he started

"Yes, but she kissed him, what if he came back again? Will I always be the second choice?" she replied

"You know you have always been her first choice!"

"Maybe...the concert is starting, can we talk later?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Ok, ok, but you two, you have to fix this!" he concluded

The concert went smooth but at the end after two encores Hannah had a surprise for her fans.

"Ok guys, before you go back to your houses I want you to listen my new song." she yelled to the crowd that accepted the news screaming with joy..

"I see that you like the idea, I wrote this song for a very special friend of mine, I hope this person likes it and forgives me for all the things I put them through, I'll never do that again, I promise." then she started to sing.

I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on

I like the way you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothig'  
Can go wrong (nothing can go wrong)

Miley made eye contact with Lilly, at this point of the show for her there was no one there beside her ex-girlfriend.

Tell me this will last forever,  
Don't you ever leave...

I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

The blonde heard the words and understood that Miley was singing for her and that she had wrote that song for her, thinking about that her eyes started to sparkle like they were when she was Miley's girlfriend.

I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell  
What's on your mind...(no no no)

I love the way that you find me  
Whenever I've lost my way,  
Your just in time...(yeah)

Baby we've got something started  
Say we'll never stop

I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U  
_  
_

I'll lock up my heart  
and throw away the key  
if that's what it takes  
To keep you lovin' me...  
You open the door,  
To all that's good in me,  
I cant deny the truth,  
That I could never be without u...

I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

The song ended, both girls had a huge smile on their faces and their eyes were blinking to the other.

A/N: I know, I didn't use a Hannah Montana song, but everyone that talks about love has a reference to a guy and I can't change guy in girl because Miley isn't out in the story yet, so I decided to use Without you, hope you like it. Can you see Liley coming in a short? Maybe this time it could last longer than before, but who knows? Read and find out, don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally a little Liley for you.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

After the end of the song Hannah came back to her dressing room, immediately after closing the door she felt someone pushing her backward till her back was against the wall. Then the other person's lips went on her own and she could recognise those lips everywhere, that taste of fruit and candy... that was of Lilly's lips and immediately Miley started to kiss back and wrapped her arms around the other girl. After a while Lilly pulled back and started to talk while leaving a path of kisses on the brunette's jaw line.

"That song and that dedication were..." Miley finished the sentence for her.

"So hot!"

"I was saying romantic, but I think hot it's good anyway." then both girls started to laugh.

"So I have to reckon that you liked it?" Miley asked

"Yeah, a lot, thanks for writing a song for me."

"It was nothing, you know every time I tryed to write something lately I found myself thinking about you so it was easy." they were about to kiss again when someone entered in the room, the two girls hadn't time to step back so the someone found them hugging and with their faces only inches apart, luckily it was Oliver.

"It was about time, I couldn't bear anymore Lilly saying how much loved you and how much she was afraid and you try to find a way to win back her heart."

"Oliver, you scared us! No one had teach you to knock?" Miley snapped back

"No, you can find out the best things not knocking... like now." he replied

"Hannah, are you ready, we have to go." Robbie yelled from out of the dressing room.

"I'm ready, one minute and I'am there." Miley answered.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?" she asked Lilly

"Of course!" the blonde answered

"Can I join?" Oliver asked, but the only answer he had was a slap on the chest from Lilly.

"Ok, ok, I go sleeping in my house as always." he concluded sadly

The trio went out of the building and entered in the car, for all the way back the two girls were holding hands and saeted as near as possibile to each other. When Robbie arrived at Oliver's the guy exited and went home happy to see that his best friends were together again. Then they arrived at the Stewart's home and immediately the two girls went to Miley's room.

A/N: I hope you finally enjoy the Liley part, don't worry, in the next chapters there will be more! Remember to R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A new chapter for you, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The girls entered the room and Miley started talking.

"I really missed you Lilly, I know you were there, but there were so much things I wanted to say or do and I couldn't, it was killing me."

"I felt the same way, but I was afraid that I will be hurt again."

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" Miley flirted coming closer to the other girl and placing her arms on Lilly's shoulders.

"I have no idea!"

"I have one." and the brunette placed her lips on her girlfriend's lips, Lilly's tongue licked her bottom lip asked for entrance and Miley obliged, moaning in her throath when their tongues crash one on the other. The kiss became deeper and deeper while the blonde's hands took off the other girl's shirt and Miley's hands stroke Lilly'e hair. The two stepped back to the bed since Lilly fall with her back on it, then they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Very good idea!" Lilly flirted

"I knew you'd like it! So it's ok, I mean..." Miley knew where they were going and wanted to know if Lilly was ready for that, but now that sentence sounded so akward. Luckily the other girl didn't notice.

"Everything it's great Miley"

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush things."

"I've been in love with you for months, what kind of rush is that?" the blonde concluded before starting to kiss the other girl's neck. Miley moaned a little and then she took Lilly's face in her hands and kissed her fiercely on the lips, the blonde deepened the kiss. During the kiss the gap between their bodies disappear, their clothes went off leaving both of them only with their underwear and their bra, now they could feel the warmth of the other's skin on their own and that only made them want the other more than ever. This time was Miley to break the kiss to take a look of her girlfriend's body. The brunette noticed the blonde's soft skin, her perfect breasts and her toned abdomen, then she leaned forward and started to kiss Lilly's stomach making her girlfriend moan a little louder than before. Then their lips met in another passionate kiss, the rest of her clothes went off, Mley's hand's started to take a grip on Lilly's butt while the blonde's hands stopped on the ither girl's hips massagging gently. Both of them were discovering a new kind of sensation, and the situation was heating up a lot, making both of them breathing heavily. Now Miley was on top of Lilly, taking control, both girls were nervous and their hearts were pounting faster then ever but being with each other made everything more simple and perfect somehow. At that point the feelings that had been hidden or buried in the last week overwhelmed them and they felt they need each other, more than water or air or everything else...

The morning after Lilly woke up in Miley's arms and she had a little deja vu from the night she kissed Miley for the first time, only that this time everything was different, they were in love, she had had the most amazing night of her life and she hadn't drunk anything. She took her time to admiring her girlfriend then she started to caressed gently her cheeks. Feeling the hand of the other girl Miley opened her eyes.

"'morning beautiful." she greeted

"'morning sleeping beauty."

"Last night was perfect!"

"I know, but only because you are perfect." and with that the blonde give a slow peck on the lips to her girlfriend.

"I love you so much" Lilly continued

"I love you too, you're so beautiful" Miley said caressing her girlfriend's cheek with her hand. Lilly placed a tender kiss on her lips, the other girl deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes they pulled a part, out of breath. They stared at each other but Robbie's voice distracted them.

"Girls, it's ten in the morning, are you awake?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes dad, we get ready and we went to have breakfast." Miley answered, but she was still hugging Lilly and she didn't seem to move out of the bed. She leaned and whisper in the blonde's hear "I don't want to get up." Lilly shivered feeling Miley's warm breath against her skin.

"Me neither" she responded and she started to kiss the brunette's neck making her moaning a little.

"This...feels...so...good..." Miley managed to say under the pressure of Lilly's lips.

"Girls, I'm coming" Mr. Stewart shouted again

"We better get dressed." the brunette said regretting her own words. They went out of the bed, took a shower and got ready for breakfast. They were so happy to have found them selves again that both of them have a huge grin on their faces and they couldn't hide their happiness even in front of Miley's father. Luckily he was only glad that her daughter was so happy and he didn't see them holding hand under the table, so he didn't understand anything about what was going on between the two girls. In fact the two lovers had agreeded to keep their relationship secret, even if Lilly was ok with people knowing about them, Miley was really afraid of how her father and brother could react to the news, so her girlfriend gave her time to get ready and tell anyone.

A/N: I hope you like the Lilly and Miley scene, but tell me what do you think, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A new chapter for you, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

After breakfast Mr. Stewart and Jackson went to the beach, Miley and Lilly were glad that they had the whole house for them, they sat on the couch, still holding hands and the brunette placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. For both of them in that moment everything was perfect again, they had each other and the rest of the world slowly faded away.

"It's so good to have you here again." Miley said.

"Can hold you in my arms feels so right." Lilly replied "You can't even imagine how lonely I felt this week..." she added

"Believe me, I know, but it won't happend again, I promise, I will always be with you."

"Me too, I wish we can stay right here forever."

"maybe in my room would be more appropriate." The brunette flirted, then she stood up, took her girlfriend's hand and started to lead her upstairs, but the other girl stopped.

"You know I have to go." she stated.

"I know" Miley answered seductively, she came closer to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her waist. "But what if I don't want you to go?." she added before capturing Lilly's lips in her own. Lilly tryed to resist Miley but she couldn't and in fact she didn't even want to resist so she placed her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues started fighting for dominance and quickly their hands were under each other's shirt, before they arrived at a point when they couldn't stop themselves Lilly's phone started to ring. They broke the kiss and the blonde said "That's my mum for sure." she flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hi mum...yes, I'm coming...yes" she tryed to not gasp or moan while she was speaking, but it was really hard considering Miley kissing her collarbone and squeezing her butt. "Bye" she finally said to her mum and hung up.

"That wasn't fair." Lilly exclaimed to Miley

"I thought you like it" she said flirting

"And for the record I do, just not when I'm trying to have a normal phone call with my mum."

"That was the best part" the brunette said smiling

"Yeah, by the way I really have to go." Lilly said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked placing a tender kiss on the other girl's lips

"Right now not so..." she said with her eyes still closed after the kiss, she would have done everything to stay with her, but now was really time to go, so she opened her eyes and added "No, I have to or my parents will come here and get me."

"Ok, what do you think about hanging out at the beach in the afternoon?" the brunette suggested.

"I'd love too" Lilly responded thinking about her girlfriend in a bikini.

"Ok, so I think you can go now." she let her free from her embrance and gave her a peck on the lips. Lilly walked out happy to have Miley again, but also sad, the next hours without her seemed the most boring and empty of her life.

A/N: More liley for you, hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A new chapter for you, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

In the afternoon Lilly and Oliver went to the beach and they were waiting for Miley.

"So you don't wanna tell me anything about what happend last night with Miley." he said

"You won't know anything from me." she stated

"I can guess what had happend and you have only to say yes or no." he tryed

"No, Oliver, for the millionth times I won't tell you anything."

"It's not fair, you come here with a huge grin on your face and you don't tell me anything!"Oliver exclaimed, before Lilly could reply anything Miley arrived.

"Hi guys" she greeted, her gaze stopped longer on Lilly's face than on Oliver's.

"Hi" the brunette started to take off her shirt and her shorts, now she wore only her bikini. The other girl's eyes widened, she couldn't get used to how beautiful Miley was.

"Lilly if you don't want the entire beach to know you're in love with Miley it's better if you stop drooling." Oliver joked

"What? Wh..." The blonde tryed to say, then she realised that her mouth had fell open and she quickly closed it.

"I have to reckon that you like my new bikini" exclaimed Miley laughting

"You don't know how much" Lilly flirted

"I hope you'll explain to me but...later, Lilly you know that it's better if no one knows for now."

"I know, I know, but you owe me big missy." she concluded and winkled at Miley that couldn't help but smile to the thought of her and her girlfriend together and alone later. Then she sat down near Lilly and started to take a sunbath. They stayed like that for half an hour before Oliver started talking.

"Hey, look at Becca!" he said

"What?" both girls asked surprised.

"She's staring at me." he exclaimed.

"No way" Lilly joked, Oliver tryed to punch her on the arm but she was faster than him and stopped him.

"You can not believe me, but I think Smoken Oken is back, excuse me, I have a girl to entertain." and he went sit next to Becca that seemed to enjoy his company.

"She seems to like him." Miley stated a little surprised, after all Oliver wasn't so good with girls.

"Maybe" Lilly replied

They stayed on the beach for another hour, enjoying each other company and making small talking, then they had to come back home. Lilly walk Miley home and they managed to sneak only a little kiss because Mr. Stewart was there and he would have seen if they started a scene similar to the one of the previous morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Unluckily Sunday was a full day for Hannah Montana, she had to work on some songs with her father and she went to a recording studio to record other songs, so Miley and Lilly couldn't see each other since monday morning at school. The brunette was early because she wanted to work on a science project, but also her girlfriend had the idea to come early that day. Lilly found Miley at her locker, she came from behind her and since there was no one in the hall she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, then she leaned forward and whisper in Miley's hear.

"Miss me?" The other girl shivered for the hug and the proximity between their bodies, then turned around without breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, a lot." she answered and she kissed Lilly on the lips, the blonde wanted to deepen the kiss but the other girl pulled away.

"What?" Lilly groaned

"Some students are arriving, we don't want to be caught, right?" Miley explained

"Right, but if we can find an empty classroom..." Lilly suggested flirting. At that point Miley took her hand and she was leading her to a more intimate place when someone greeted them.

"Hi girls" Oliver exclaimed in a very happy tone

"Hi Oliver" Miley answered

"You have a perfect timing today..." Lilly said a little disappointed that her plans were ruined

"What?" Oliver asked

"Nothing" Miley responded, then she whispered to Lilly "I promise I make it up to you.", the other girl nodded a little less disappointed than before.

"Guess who had a really good chat and a walk on the beach with Becca?" Oliver asked proudly

"Ok, since you're a donut I guess Matt?" Lilly joked

"Very funny Lilly, but today nothing is gonna ruin my good mood and for the record the who from before, that's me." he explained

"Wow Oliver, I'm happy for you, Becca seems a good girl." Miley replied

"She is and she's smart and...she's here, sorry girls but I have to say "Hi" to her too, see you later." and he left with a smile on his face.

"Ok, he's gone so we can..." Lilly started, but the bell rang, she couldn't finish the sentence, instead she went to class with Miley.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Finally the school day ended and the girls went to the Stewart's house, they immediately headed for Miley's room. Lilly sat down on the bed and in no time the other girl joined her. They stare at each other for some seconds, then Lilly placed some of her girlfriend's hair behind her hear.

"You're the most amazing girl I've ever met." she said

"Because you haven't met my girlfriend" Miley flirted and she started to kiss Lilly gently, after a while they pulled away and they laid down on the bed, the blonde was hugging the other's waist and she was resting her head on miley's chest.

"It had been a long day today." exclaimed Lilly

"Yeah, I'm really tired and we also have a lot of homework for tomorrow."

"I didn't mean that."

"So what did you mean?" Miley said flirting like she even if she already knew the answer

"I meant that couldn't kiss you or hold you all day long was a torture, especially when we were changing in PE, I had to use all my energy to not run to you and kiss you." Lilly confessed

"I saw you, but it's more funny when you have to admit it." Miley replied

"What?" Lilly asked surprised "How did you know?" she added

"I know because of your gaze, it was the same you had two nights ago." the brunette explained

"And you couldn't see it right now?" Lilly asked facing Miley again, the other girl came closer to her and looked deeply in her blue eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I have to check better this time" and she leaned to kiss her girlfriend. Lilly kissed back and in no time her tongue was asking for entrance licking Miley's upper lip, the other girl obliged happyly and moaned softly when Lilly's tongue entered in her mouth. After quite a long time air became an issue and they had to pull apart.

"Maybe we should do some homework now." Miley said breathing heavily.

"Ok" Lilly agreeded "But after that...we can continue from where we have left." she added

"For sure" Miley replied happily. They did their homework but from time to time they sneak a peak to the other. When they finished Lilly had to go, but not before another little make out session to say goodbye to her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The next day the trio was having lunch together, Oliver was telling to the girls about him and Becca.

"I think we are almost together, but if I could bring her to a Hannah Montana concert, I think she'll definetly fall for me." he said looking at Miley with pleading eyes.

"Ok Oliver, you'll have your tickets" she agreeded

"Thanks Miley, your the best of the best friends." he replied, Lilly cought a little to remember him that she was his best friend too.

"Sorry Lilly, you can't give me the tickets" he said joking, Lilly looked at him angrily and slapped him on the chest.

"Guys calm down" Miley started "We can all forget about it with a good movie at my house this afternoon, what do you think?" she suggested

"I'm sorry Miley, but my mother wants me home to help her with the...houseworks." Lilly said, but Miley wasn't so much convinced.

"Me too, I have to stay at home to...help my father fix the car, you know men works." he concluded.

"Ok, some other time then." Miley said disappointed.

"But if you want when I finished I can come over for a while." Lilly tryed

"Ok, I'll wait for you." the brunette concluded, she was a little surprised for Lilly's behaviour, in fact she was weird, but at least they will spend some time together that afternoon.

In the afternoon Lilly came at Oliver's house, she didn't want Miley to know that because she had to talk to him alone about a very important subject.

"Ok, that's weird but I need help." she said

"I knew someday that had to come." he joked

"Don't make fun of me, it's important!" she replied

"Ok, so you don't know what to get to her?"

"Right, her birthday is in less than a week an I have no idea, she had everything she wanted, shoes, dresses, accessorize..."

"You know, with Becca I think that a Hannah concert will be fine."

"Yes, but with Miley the situation will be really weird if I brought her to one."

"You're right, but the thing is you have to give her something no one else can, not that it has to be expensive or something, it had to come from what you feel for her." he stated

"You know, to be a donut sometimes you can really help." she said and she walked happily out of the house, finally she had understood what will be the perfect gift for her girlfriend's birthday.

In the meantime Miley got bored at her house, so she came to Lilly's, she wanted to help her and made her finish the houseworks earlier so that they could spend more time together. She arrived at the Truscott's house and rang the doorbell. Lilly's mum opened the door.

"Hi Miley" she greeted

"Hi Mrs. T., I come to help Lilly." she said

"Help Lilly with what?" Lilly's mum asked

"The houseworks, she said she had to help you this afternoon." Miley answered a bit worryed

"She hadn't, actually she's with Oliver, they had to talk about something."

"Oh, sorry, maybe I was wrong, bye." and with that the brunette left, she was concerned about what was going on between her two best friends, _also their behaviour at lunch seemed weird _she thought_, Why she didn't say anything to me? Why is she to Oliver's? And if they're dating secretly? No, Lilly would never do a thing like that to me, but I have to figure out what they are doing _she finally stated in her mind, hoping that everything will be fine and she worried for nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know, Miley shouldn't have thought about Lilly and Oliver beeing together, but I think it's normal to worry about the one you love, especially if she is keeping something from you, anyway don't worry, everything is going be fine for our favorite couple.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Miley came back home and found Lilly outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I said that when I finished I came here, the real question is where were you?" Lilly replied

"I took a walk on the beach, while waiting for you." Miley lied, but she didn't want her girlfriend to know that she had been to her house, not before discovering what her two best friends were up to.

"Ok." Lilly came closer to Miley and took her hands in her own then she added "There's anyone at home?"

"My father, but he is in his bedroom, asleep."

"Perfect" the blonde concluded and started to kiss the other girl, Miley felt a little uncomfortable at first, so she pulled away.

"What?" Lily asked a little frustrated, Miley blushed, from her girlfriend's eyes she culd tell that in her mind there were only her, but still...

"Nothing, only it's better if we get inside."

"Right." Lilly replied, even if she couldn't understand her girlfriend's weird behaviour that afternoon.

They went in Miley's bedroom and they continued kissing, in fact when the brunette felt her body against Lilly's she almost forgot every doubt she had. After several minutes they pulled apart and they laid down on the bed, Miley with her back against Lilly's chest and with the blonde's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" Lilly asked

"We haven't seen each other for barely 3 hours"

"It seemed much more without you." Lilly concluded and started to kiss Miley's earlobe, the brunette turned to face her and placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek, then Lilly started talking.

"So your birthday is saturday"

"Yep."

"And what do you think about spend your afternoon with your lovely girlfriend?"

"I'd love to. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise." Lilly said smiling thinking about what she had in mind to do.

"And you can't give me a clue?" Miley suggested hopefully

"I don't think so." the other answered

"Please, Lilly" The brunette said looking at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes. Lilly had to look in another direction to not say anything.

"No, and stop looking at me like this, or no surprise for you."

"Ok, then" Miley groaned "But it has to be a really big surprise if I had to wait." she added

"Your patience will be well rewarded." the blonde stated before starting again to kiss Miley.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The next day Miley had english class with Oliver so they took seats near each other. The lesson was boring so Oliver started to talk with his friend.

"Miley, I have to talk to you."

"What you think you're doing now?"

"Yeah, but in a more quiet place and hopefully alone." that made Miley curious, what he wanted to tell her? Then she remembered the meeting between him and Lilly, maybe he wanted to talk about that and the fact that he had feelings for her and Lilly had feelings for him...

"Miley?!" he called awakening her from those horrible thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Can we meet at Rico's this afternoon?"

"Ok, but what about Lilly?"

"I think she had to had to practice for a skate tournement this afternoon."

"Ok" Miley said sadly, she had an horrible feeling about this meeting with Oliver, but she couldn't tell him.

AFTERNOON

Miley arrived at Rico's and found Oliver there.

"So what you want to talk about?" Miley asked, half curious half worried for the answer

"Actually I want to talk about me and..." the girl's heart skipped a beat, she was sure that now he would say Lilly. _How stupid I have been _she said to herself _he is obviously in love with her, he had known her since forever and now he's gonna tell me that also Lilly is in love with him, no, that couldn't happend._

"Lilly, I know, you're in love with her and she's in love with you, that's the reason you're acting so weird lately." she finish the sentence for him and in the meantime tears were filling her eyes. Oliver looked shocked and he took some time before saying something.

"No, I want to talk to you about Becca, how could you think that I'm in love with Lilly? She's my best friend." he exclaimed after what for Miley was an eternity, the girl was relieved and embarassed at the same time.

"But you two... yesterday... at your house... so what that mean?" she asked

"So you saw us."

"Yes, and I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing, really, but I can't tell you about yesterday, not yet, at least, or Lilly would kill me. But there's nothing between us, I swear." Miley could tell from Oliver's behaviour and from his eyes that he was saying the truth.

"Ok, I believe you, by the way we are here to talk about Becca, aren't we?"

"Yes, I only wanted to ask you if I can bring her to the after concert party friday."

"Of course, but we have to be carefull that she didn't recognise me and Lilly. Wait you only wanted to ask me that?"

"Yeah" he answered shyly.

"Ok, so we're ok now?"

"Yep, only one thing, don't tell Lilly about that meeting, she didn't want you to know about yesterday and you will know why in a few days."

"Ok, bye Oliver."

"Bye" and they took separate ways. Miley was happy, she wanted to know more about the meeting of her best friends, but she knew that they weren't in love with each other and for now that was enough, she had only to wait a few days.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok, for the one who wanted to know what Lilly was planning finally they will know at least the first surprise for Miley. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute! I don't know the song If we were a movie either.

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Finally Miley's birthday arrive, Lilly had always acted normal since then and Miley wasn't worryed anymore about her and Oliver. The school day passed quickly, and the two girls managed even to sneak some kisses during lunch hour using the library, luckily no one interrupted them. After the last bell Lilly and Miley went home to leave there their backpack and be redy for the afternoon.

The afternoon was all for them, so Lilly decide to start her plan.

"So what you want to do?" Miley asked her

"I'm in a good mood for a walk on the beach, what do you think?"

"Ok." the brunette agreeded

"Perfect, but you have to close your eyes and follow me, I'll bring you there."

"Where exactly is there? Aren't we going to Rico's?"

"No, I thought about a different place."

"Can I know where?"

"No, it will be a surprise, follow me."

They started walking, Miley tryed to ask some questions about where they were going but Lilly continued to change subject. Then the blonde stopped.

"Here we are." sha exclaimed.

In front of them there was an intimate and wonderful beach, the place were protected by some palms and it had a gorgeous view of the ocean. Miley was stunned.

"Wow, it's beautifull in here" Miley exclaimed

"But the most beautiful thing here is you." Lilly added looking at her smiling. The brunette came closer and placed a tender kiss on the other girl's lips.

"So, if you want to make you confortable." Lilly said and she sat down on a towel that was there, obviously she had prepared everything while Miley was at her house, because there were also a portable dvd player there.

"So we are watching a movie..." Miley started but suddenly on the screen appeared a slideshow of her and Lilly. The brunette could recognise the photos, there were old ones, about when they were younger, and also some more recently, when they were already together. Lilly had to work a lot to find them and made put them together, Miley was surprise and happy and she couldn't believe what her girlfriend had done for her.

"What..." Miley started again but then a song started.

Uh-oh

There you go again

Talkin' cinematic

Yeah, you

You're charming

Got everybody star struck

I know...

How you always seem to go

For the obvious

Instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

Even if it was an Hannah song it wasn't Miley's voice, was Lilly's, she doesn't know she had such an amazing voice. She was more and more surprised and amazed, she couldn't even tell how everything seemed perfect right now.

If we were a movie

You'd be the right girl

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

Yeah-ah

Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh, sure

Wanna see me

And tell me all about him

La, la

I'll be actin' through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this cinema

If we were a movie

You'd be the right girl

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

When we're together

It's for real

No playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like somethin' more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing

If we were a movie

You'd be the right girl

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end

We'd be laughin'

Watchin' the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

When the song was ending and on the screen appeared the inscription "You are my movie, Happy birthday Miles!" Miley lifted her gaze from the monitor to look at Lilly, but before turning to her she took a sight of the sea in front of them. She saw it all red, the sun was setting and from where they were it looked wonderfull, with the light reflcted everywhere in her different colours. Everything seemed so perfect, mainly because she had the person she loved the most right beside her and she was looking at her to understand how she would react to her present.

"Sorry I changed some words of your song but..." Lilly started but was interrupted by Miley's lips on her own.

"That was the sweetest thing that someone had ever done for me." Miley said, then she continued to kiss her girlfriend and came closer to her wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck. The blonde deepened the kiss and they laid down on the towel, Miley on top of the other girl. After several minutes they parted, both girls were breathing heavily and their cheecks were red.

"I love you so much." Miley exclaimed

"I love you too." Lilly replied, then Miley rolled beside Lilly and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest. The other girl placed a arm on her back and started to rubbing it.

"So how's your birthday?" Lilly asked

"Perfect now." Miley answered. They stayed like that watching the sunset for a long time, but both of them could stay there forever, unluckily when dinner time arrived Lilly's stomach started to growl.

"I have to reckon that you're hungry." Miley broke the silence first.

"Yes, but I promise, your surprises for this day aren't finished."

"I really want to see the others." Miley flirted. They stood up, took their things and came back to the Stewart's house, Lilly will sleepover that night because it wasn't a school night.

A/N: I know, in the show Lilly doesn't sing well, but in my fic she does.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: someone was worryed that I don't finish my stories but I do. Even if I had posted another Miley/Lilly story I almost finished to write this (I have only to reread it and fix some little things), it's only that it's a long story, in fact it will last like 29 or 30 chapters, I'm sorry if you think it's too long, but I couldn't help it, anyway keep reading because it will be finished one day, maybe sooner than you think.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

They entered in the house and they found Robbie Ray, Jackson and Oliver ready to celebrate Miley's birthday. The table was ready and Miley's father had cooked his best recipe for them, while her brother had bought and brought home a huge cake.

"Hey bud, happy birthday, are you ready to celebrate?" he said

"Yes" she replied to her father then she turned to Lilly and added in a whisper "But the best part is already gone."

"You're so wrong." the blonde whispered back, Miley could only smile thinking about those words.

After dinner was time for the presents so they all seated on the couch. Robbie Ray was the first to give his daughter her present.

"So Miles I think now it's time for presents, mine will go first and I'm sorry for the others but it's the best present ever so..." he joked giving her a big box. The brunette quickly opened it and found a horribile dress inside it. As usually her father had bought something that was more appropriate to a six years old girl than to his daughter so Miley show it to the others pretending to like it a lot, but when she looked to her girlfreind she mouthed "Horrible" Lilly noded and laughed, every year Robbie's present was a disaster bur both of them couldn't be mad at him, at least he was trying to do the right thing.

"Do you like it?" Robbie asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course" Miley replied with a smile that was even bigger than her father's.

"Ok, so time for my present" Jackson exclaimed placing another box on his sister's lap. Miley took it and shook it making a really weird noise.

"jackson it's nothing dangerous or that can kill me is it?" she asked worryed, she remembered that her brother liked to really surprise people with his presents.

"I would never do something like that to my little sister" he replied in a joking tone. Miley opened the box and found a gorgeous new cell phone. She was stunned she had never thought that her brother could give her something like this. She took it and ran to hug Jackson.

"Jackson it's beautifull, I love it!" she exclaimed

"I know, I know, only remember one thing, when you'll be at TRL next week, show it to the public." Miley looked confused and asked "And why I would do that?"

"Because if you don't you will have to give it back to the company that had gave it to me and I have to rembourse the money I got for giving it to Hannah Montana." he said taking some dollars from his pocket.

"You're such a jerk" Miley started but then she looked at her present "But this phone is so cool! I think I can do what you ask me to."

"So I think now it's my turn" Oliver said giving Miley his present. She opened it and found an amazing Gucci purse.

"Oliver...that's perfect with my..." he cut her off "New leather jacket that you bought a week ago, I know, I saw that and I thought that they would make a terrific match." he said proudly.

"The donut seemes to read a lot of women magazines" Lilly joked, Oliver blushed

"Yeah, and that is owesome I think." Miley exclaimed staring at her purse

"At least someone appreciate my efforts" the guy replied

"Yeah, whatever, but now it's time for my present." Lilly said happily giving Miley another box. Quickly they found out a black white bikini that seemed cover as less skin as possible.

"I thought that you would look really good in it" Lilly stated

"We will see" Miley said flirting a little then she added "I love it, thanks Lilly and thanks everybody for the presents and for beeing here." she hugged everyone and after a while Oliver had to come back home since it was late. When he was gone Miley and Lilly decided to go to bed so they said goodnight to Robbie and Jackson and they arrived to Miley's room.

They changed in their pjs and they made themselves ready for the night, the blonde was the first to jump on the bed quickly followed by her girlfriend that hugged and snuggled really close to her.

"I really missed you this evening." she said

"Miley I was there, right next to you." Lilly exclaimed

"I know, but I couldn't touch you or kiss you because of my father and Jackson."

"It was you that decided to not..." the other cut her off

"I know, but I was stupid, I want to tell people, at least our family, so we can do whatever we want when we are at home"

"Really? Are you sure?" Lilly asked in disbelief

"Yes, I'm sure, I love you and I want our families to know that I'm in love with the most beautifull, smart, sweet and caring girl I've ever known." Lilly blushed and hid her head in Miley's neck.

"I love you too." she replied shyly and she kissed her girlfriend's neck, then she added, "So I think it's time for your real present." Miley was surprised.

"I thought that you just gave me it, the beach and the swimsuit."

"No, actually the last one was for me, when I saw it I was dying to see you in it"

"That means that you wanted to see me naked since it doesn't cover too much from what I could see." Miley joked

"Ergh, yes" Lilly said while her cheeks beacame more red "But I had to give you something and I couldn't give your real present in front of your dad and Jackson."

"Why?"

"Because that's your present" she knelt down and took a small box from her poket, she opened it and Miley could see a ring with a little diamond on it.

"Miley Ray Stewart do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lilly asked seriously

"Of course Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, she had tears in her eyes for the ring and for the proposal, but also for the owesome day her girlfriend had just gave her. The other girl stood up and they kissed passionately for the first time since the beach, when they parted for air Miley continued.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't say it enough."

"You're welcome and I'm really happy that you like it." the blonde took the ring and placed it on Miley's finger but before she made her read what was written inside of it. _Miley and Lilly 1/09/2003_

"What does the date means?" the brunette asked

"It's the day we met, the first time I felt complete, the first time I realized that I loved you."

"That's the best present ever, girlfriend" Miley said, then she took Lilly's waist and moved her closer to kiss her. After a while they were on the bed, still kissing each other with the blonde on top, her hands under the other's shirt while Miley started to kiss and lick Lilly's neck. The girl moaned and the other girl captured her lips in her own and started another passionate kiss. In no time their clothes laid on the floor and the situation heated up a lot. After half an hour Miley collapsed with her head on Lilly's chest, both girls out of breath and flushed. The only words she managed to say before falling asleep were "I want a birthday like that every year." Lilly only smiled and closed her eyes.

A/N: for the day Miley and Lilly first met I didn't know which one it was so I took one randomly thinking that in the show they knew each other for four years and I assumed that they first met the first day of school. If anyone knows if I'm right or wrong please tell me and I'll fix it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, as always if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The sunlight woke up Lilly the next morning. When she felt Miley's body wrapped around hers she couldn't help but smile, that was the most beautiful feeling she had ever felt and she wanted to wake up like this forever. She saw that the window was open and that Miley was shivering in her sleep, so she got out of bed and closed the window. Miley felt something shifting from her and leaving an empty space near her, so she opened her eyes and she saw her girlfriend at the window.

"Come back to bed, I really miss you." she said softly.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Lilly replied

"But you have to make it up for it, because I'm awake now, so come back here." Miley finished the sentence and put her hand on the empty spot near her, Lilly obliged and she hugged her girlfriend and give her a kiss on the lips.

"So you still want to tell them?" Lilly asked seriously

"Of course, my feelings for you aren't changed, why are you asking?"

"Because you seemed pretty worryed about tell people about us before."

"I was, but then I saw how much you cared about me and keep the secret hurt so much."

"I know, I love you so much." then they decided that was time to got out of the bed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

After breakfast the two girls were alone in the kitchen.

"I think it's time to tell them." Miley whispered.

"Ok, if you're sure... I'll be here to help you." Lilly stated

"Thanks... not only for that." the brunette concluded looking at her hand with her new ring, then she called her dad and Jackson and made them seat on the couch. Miley stood in the middle of the sitting room, she grabbed Lilly's hand and intertwinned their fingers.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Robbie saw the girls holding hands and the ring on Miley's finger.

"Finally you two undestood it! I'm glad you're together!"

"No, I lost my bet!" Jackson exclaimed

"You own me ten bucks bud, I told you they were going to get together!" Mr. Stewart continued happyly.

"You knew? And you bet on my love life?" Miley asked, she was relieved that her family took it so smoothly, but she was also disappointed that Jackson and her father bet on her and Lilly.

"Everyone knew you were in love with each other except you two!" Jackson stated, hearing that both girls blushed, they didn't think to be that obvious.

"But Jackson thought that you won't get together since summer, instead I have faith in your love and faith pays." Robbie concluded taking the money from his son.

"So everything's ok?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, bud, if Miley's happy we're happy too!"

"Perfect, I have only to tell my parents and everything will be all right." Lilly said

"And what about school?" Jackson asked

"I don't think we're ready for that yet." Miley replied

"Right, think about what Amber and Ashley could say if they knew! It's better not say anything at school for the moment." Lilly concluded, then the blonde kissed her girlfriend and stepped to the exit.

"Do you want me there when you tell them? I can came with you if you want." the brunette asked.

"No, maybe it's better if I do that by myself, I'll call you to let you know how they took it,ok?"

"Ok." Miley concluded looking at her girlfriend leaving, both of them have a smile on their faces.

A/N: I know, I'm updating less often than before, but it's only because I'm also wriring another Miley/Lilly story, if you like this one check the other one and forgive me for the late update. Remember to R&R.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't agree with the things that some character said, I only used them to let the story going, so blame the characters.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, as always if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Miley waited untill lunch, but then she wanted too badly to know what had happend at Lilly's house, so she took her cell phone and made her girlfriend's number, the blonde answered quickly.

"Hi" she said whispering between sobs

"What happened?" Miley asked concerned

"My parents...they didn't take it very..." but the girl was interrupted "Who is it Lilly?" a male voice said at the other side of the phone "Don't tell me it's her because you know you mustn't see her or talk to her anymore, right?"the same voice shouted before hung up.

Miley was shocked, she had thought that Lilly's parents would have understood, or at least tolerated them, but a reaction like this was unexpected. _I have to do something _she stated in her mind, but she didn't know exactly what to do, so she came to her father, maybe he could help in this situation.

"Dad" she called going downstairs where her father was

"Yeah, bud" he answered

"I just called Lilly, she had some problems with her parents." she said concerned seting next to him

"What kind of problems?" he replied starting to worry

"They didn't want that we see each other again."

"What? That's crazy! You're totally in love with each other!" he exclaimed stunned

"That's the part I knew, dad, what I don't know is how to fix this."

"Don't worry bud, we'll go to the Truscotts and we'll talk about it, everything will be fine in a minute." he reassure his daughter

"Thanks dad" Miley said and she hugged him tight before walking to the car.

After a quick ride they arrived at the Truscott's house and parked near the door. They rang the doorbell and Mr. Truscott came to open the door. At first he saw only Robbie Ray and he started talking.

"You read my mind, I was going to call you to do something for our situation." he said while Mr. Stewart came inside and made Miley appear from behind him. Lilly's dad saw her and surprised asked "Why is she here? I thought we have to discuss about our daughters problem"

"What problem?" Robbie asked calmly

"You know what problem! They think they love each other, but we know love is between a female and a male person!" he stated. Hearing this Miley became really angry.

"How could you say a thing like that? I really love Lilly! Love is love, it doesn't stick to some kind of rules!" she shouted, her dad tryed to calm her down but then the other man started talking again.

"Love?! What do you know about love kid? Have you ever seen a family with two wives and a baby? No, because it's against nature! And I don't want that my daughter became like you!" at these words Miley felt really hurt and her eyes filled with tears, since she didn't want Mr. Truscott to see her crying she said "Dad, I think I'll wait you in the car." and she went out. Robbie wanted to help her daughter, but he knew that before he had to made the other man reason. He really tryed to change the Truscotts mind, but when he was going to hit Lilly's father for beeing so stubborn he decided that was time to go home, and think about a new way to change his mind. He walked angryly and sadly to the car and entered.

"How did it go?" Miley asked from the backseat, her voice still cracking a little because she had cryed before.

"Not so well bud, we have to think about something to make them let you see Lilly."

"I think I had find something!" Miley stated in a tone that seemed too much happy to Robbie in this situation.

"So what..." he didn't finish the sentence, he turned to face her daughter and he found her hugging a even more happy Lilly.

A/N: You can hate Lilly's father for what he had said, personally I do, luckily Miley had saved the situation. Please R&R


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: New chapter, a little less dramatic than the last one, I'm sorry but this one came out really short, forgive me please!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, as always if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

"Lilly?!" Robbie Ray exclaimed stunned to see her daughter's girlfriend in his car.

"Hi Mr. S, what's up?" Lilly asked happyly

"Miley, you have something to explain, now!" Robbie Ray almost shouted even if he was glad that Lilly was with them instead of with her family

"Dad, I hear you and I understood that he won't change his mind so I..." Lilly finished the sentence for her girlfriend

"She saved me, I couldn't stand my father a minute more, and my mother didn't do anything but agree with him. So don't blame Miley, you have only to be proud to have a daughter like her." Lilly concluded looking shyly at Miley. The other girl was surprised and flattered for what her girlfriend had said so she kissed her gently on the lips, when they parted she added "That was so sweet of you!"

"Nothing compared with you." the blonde replied, they were going to kiss again when Robbie started talking.

"Ok, I have understood that you love each other, but now stop with the smoochies and tell me what we have to do with Lilly."

"She's going with us, at home." Miley said

"And their parents?" her father asked

"If they want me back they have to accept us!" Lilly concluded proudly glancing at Miley and taking a tigher grip on the other girl's hand.

"Ok, I don't know if it will work but with us is surely better than with them." So he started the car and brought both girls home.

Miley and Lilly needed some time alone, so they headed for the brunette's room and laid down in the bed, the blonde's hands wrapping the other girl's waist, Miley's left hand rubbing her girlfriends back while the other was strocking those beautifull blonde hair. They stay like this for half an hour while Lilly was still thinking about what had happend with her parents. What her father had said about her relationship with Miley still hurt her a lot. Luckily she had her girlfriend right there, holding on to her. The blonde was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks" she said in a whisper.

"You would have done the same for me, I know that." Miley replied, then she added "Do you wanna talk about what happend?"

"It was horrible, Miles, I told him and he started to freak out, screaming that I was a weirdo and that he doesn't want a daughter like this..." she couldn't take it anymore so she bursted out in tears in the brunette's arms and hid her head in the other girls neck.

"Lilly everything's gonna be all right! Now you're here and they will understand. By the way your father should be proud to have such an amazing, smart, pretty and sweet daughter." At this words Lilly moved her head to face Miley and placed a tender kiss on her lips, when they pulled a part the brunette could taste on her own lips the salty tears of her girlfriend.

They stayed like that, Miley holding Lilly, for another hour, then the brunette suggested to go downstairs to watch tv or do something that would distract the other girl's mind from what had happend in the morning.

A/N: Comments? Suggestions? Please R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

They went downstairs, Miley took something to eat and Lilly seated down on the couch. Suddenly Oliver entered in the house running and very worryed.

"Miley, Lilly's missing, she sneak out of her house and their parents can't find her" he said quickly, then he saw Lilly.

"Oh, hi Lilly...We have to find...Lilly?!" he understood that the one missing was in front of him while the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Hi Oliver" they both greeted.

"You're here! I go tell your parents, you don't know how they were..." he couldn't finish the sentence, both girls screamed "NO" and they ran to reach him and made him sit on the couch near them to explain him the situation.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because they didn't want that I see or talk to Miley again." Lilly said

"Why? Miley, what have you done to made them so mad?" he asked dumbly

"I love their daughter!" the girl replied, taking Lilly's hand in her own.

"And I love her back!" exclaimed the blonde, going closer to her girlfriend and hugging her tight, they were about to kiss when Robbie Ray came downstairs. Immediately Oliver thinking about what happend when the Truscotts found out, started "Hi Mr S. they'r only hugging like girl friends do, not girlfriends as they are together, but as they are friends and they're both girls..." Miley stopped him rambling

"He knows!" she said amused by her friend reaction to the antrance of her father.

"Sweet nibblets! Anyway he would have found out soon since you can't be an inch apart from each other!" he replied.

"Or maybe he could have find out because you said it to him right two seconds ago." Lilly joked, Miley started laughting.

"Ok, before all this started I came to ask if the Truscotts found out about their missing daughter." Robbie said

"They knew" Oliver responded "They are looking for her everywhere, they will be here soon."

"Ok, then, what are we going to do with them?" Mr. Stewart asked

"We will tell them that they have to accept us if they want Lilly back." Miley said seriously looking at the other girl with an intense gaze.

"Right" the blonde agreeded. At that point they heard the doorbell.

"Here we are." Robbie stated and he went to the door. Lilly was visibly nervous, so Miley squeezed a little her hand to confort her, then Mr. and Mrs. Truscott entered in the room.

A/N: Ok, some more drama, but Miley and Lilly are together and they coud face anything right? Or not? Please read and review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm sorry if my last chapter was a little cliffy, I hope I make it up to my readers with this one, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The Truscotts entered in the house and they immediately saw their daughter in Miley's arms.

"Ah, she's here, you kidnap my daughter!" Mr Truscott shouted to Robbie Ray

"No one kidnapped me dad, I wanted to go with them!" Lilly replied

"Why? Why do you want to go away from us?" he screamed back

"Because I love her! And if you don't understand don't ask me to choose between my family and her, because I don't know if you would like the answer." Miley was stunned, she knew that Lilly cared about her, but she didn't realized that her girlfriend would leave her family for her, so she added "And I love her too, I won't let her go with you if you won't let her see me." Lilly's parents were surprised and shocked, but Mrs Truscott seemed to start to understand her daughter.

"Maybe they are sincere, maybe they really love each other" she said to her husband.

"Don't be silly, they couldn't and now Lilly is coming with us." he came next to his daugther, he grabbed her arm and tryed to bring her away. He was stopped by Miley but he knock her down by pushing her away. The brunette fell to the floor and immediately Lilly knelt down to see if she was fine, noticing that Miley wasn't hurt she turned her head and faced her father.

"What did you do? How could you do something like that? I hate you and I won't come back home, never!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking for the rage, then she helped Miley to stand up and she brought her in her room followed by Jackson and Oliver. The parents were left alone in the living room, Robbie Ray was furious with Mr Truscott and he was about to punch him when he saw that he had tears in his eyes. The man seated down on the couch and started sobbing and crying, Miley's father was angry, but he couldn't attack someone that was in that state, so he seated next to him and heard him.

"What I have done? How could I..." Mr Truscott said between sobs

"You have done the worst thing you could." Robbie Ray replied

"I know, but what I could do instead of that?"

"Maybe accept them!" her wife interfered

"What are you saying? I thought you agreed with me!" Lilly's father exclaimed shocked

"I did, but now I saw our daughter and Miley, they're in love, deal with it!" she exclaimed

"But they..." she cut him off

"Yes, they're both girls, but that girl makes our daughter happy and she cared about her, that's everything that we wanted for her!"

"So you want that relationship to continue?"

"As far as Miley didn't hurt Lilly, yes!" he understood that he was alone in his fight and he finally agreed

"Ok, it's fine with me, but if Lilly get hurt..."

"I think that the only one that will be hurt from that is my daughter!" exclaimed Robbie Ray

"Oh, I'm sorry, I want to apologize, that wasn't me, I didn't want to..." the other man stopped him

"I know, but I think you have to apologize with the girls, but not now, they're too nervous for that now, maybe tomorrow, in the meantime Lilly will sleep over if you're ok with it."

"It's fine." Mrs Truscotts concluded and hshe and her husband left the house, Mr Stewart was relieved, finally Miley and Lilly could be together without someone attacking them, at least at home.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

While the parents were talking the kids arrived in Miley's room. The brunette seated down on her bed with Lilly to hold onto her while the two boys were staring at them.

"I'm so sorry for what my father did Miles, he..." Miley cut her off

"It's fine Lilly, you don't have to apologize, you choose me over your family, it's more than I could ever dream of." she had tears in her eyes and she didn't know if those were for the pain for the fall or for the happiness for what Lilly had said in front of their families. Hearing that and seeing the tears the blonde leaned forward and started to kiss her girlfriend. The kiss didn't last long, but it was sweet and conforting for both of them. They broke apart and saw the two embarassed boys standing in front of them.

"Sorry guys, we know that it could be akward for you..." Miley started

"It's not that akward girls." Jackson replied

"Yeah, if you want to continue, it's fine for me!" Oliver added

"Shut up donut!" Lilly snapped out.

"Sorry, I know, big dramatic moment here, but if we can talk a little about me, Becca and...the Hannah Montana concert that is supposed to be this evening." he tryed

"I almost forgot the concert!" exclaimed Miley, then she continued looking at Lilly "But if you want I can cancel it."

"No, it's ok, maybe something that make me forget about everything that had happend today could help." she replied

"Are you sure?" Miley asked concerned

"Please Lilly, say yes, it's very important..." Oliver suggested

"Even if you make me wish to say no, I'd say yes." Lilly concluded

"Yoohoo, I will have a girlfriend in a few hours, I will not thank you enough, both of you." he said hugging his two best friends. Suddenly Miley noticed that her brother hadn't said anything for a long time, so she asked "Jackson, are you ok?"

"Yeah, only wondering why my little sister could get a girl hotter then me."

"Because she's hotter than you!" Lilly joked. They all started laughting, actually Jackson not so much, and they saw Robbie Ray came up.

"So, what will they do?" Miley asked concerned

"Nothing, they're ok with you beeing together, at least, they could accept you." he answered

"And how could you make them change their mind?" Lilly asked surprised and relieved

"I didn't do anything, they saw how much you love each other and they changed their mind."

"It's awesome!" exclaimed all the kids together.

"Ok, but now if you feel ready Miles we have a concert in less than four hours."

"I'm ready dad, now that I someone to sing for I'm really ready." and she glanced at Lilly.

They went to the concert and Hannah made the best concert ever, and from time to time she looked behind the scenes to gave reassuring glances at her girlfriend. After the show they went to the party where they saw Oliver with Becca kissing, both girls looked at each other and started to laugh, happy that also their best friend had found someone to be with.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

The party was awesome and Lola and Hannah were having a really good time dancing and chatting with other stars not long before they have to leave Oliver came to them with Becca.

"Hi M...Hannah, hi Lola, can I introduce you my GIRLFRIEND Becca?" he said happily

"Hi Oliver, nice to meet you Becca." they greeted back, Becca was surprised and she was so excited, she had just met Hannah Montana, her favourite pop star!

"Hi Hannah, I'm so happy to meet you, when Oliver said he knew you I couldn't believe him!"

"But unluckily he does..." Hannah replied pouting a little to Oliver, she was afraid that Becca would recognise her and Lilly. The guy's girlfriend almost didn't hear her and continued.

"Can I take a picture with you?" She asked with her camera in her hand

"Sure!" Miley agreeded

"That's so cool, tomorrow at school everyone will envy me for that." Becca continued while they were taking the picture, then she looked at Hannah another time.

"You know, it's funny, but I think you look like a girl I know." she said thoughtfully

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Lola asked worryed.

"I don't know, but I think you look like M..." Oliver cut her off

"Becca, look there, that guy, it's not Orlando Bloom?" he exclaimed and immediately the girl ran towards the direction he had pointed followed by her boyfriend.

"That was too close." Lilly said relieved

"Yeah, but for Oliver we can do that." Miley repied

"True, but now what do you think about going to a place that is not that loud?"

"Ok." Lilly took her hand and they went on a little balcony outside, it was peacefull out there, and they were welcomed by the warm breeze of the night.

"The concert was amazing!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Only because it was all for you." Miley flirted and placed her arms around the blonde's neck, Lilly had a strange expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked worryed

"Nothing, only that someone could see us, I mean Hannah and Lola aren't together..." she said shyly then she added "It's not that I didn't like you holding me, because I really like it, you couldn't imagine how much, so so much, ok, now stop me rambling because it's becaming weird." Miley laughed a little.

"Lola, I understand but look around, no one is there, we can do whatever we want."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to ruin your career or something..."

"I'm sure and I'm sure that you're not ruining my career, you're improving it." at that point Lilly couldn't help herself and kissed Miley fully on the lips, the other girl smiled in the kiss and after several seconds they broke apart. In that moment they were happy, they have each other and the problems with their family were far far away. But Lilly had a strange expression, so Miley asked.

"What are you worrying about?"

"I'm thinking that all that is too good to last, one day you will understand how amazing, beautifull and smart you are and you'll find someone else to..." Miley cut her off

"Don't even think about that, you're the only person I want to be with, for the rest of my life and more." Lilly's eyes filled with tears

"I want that too, but you're Hannah, you could have anyone you want..."

"And I want you, I really do love you Lola." the blonde started to cry softly but she was the happyest woman on earth.

"I love you too, and I want to share with you every moment of my life." then they hugged each other tightly and stared to that beautifull night, they were sure that nothing will ever separate them.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

Next week went by quickly and luckily Becca didn't recognise Miley at school,maybe because she was too busy to look at her new boyfriend, and Lilly's parents got used to the two girls, so much that they started to think that Miley was better than any other guy their daughter could date. It was friday afternoon and Miley was on her bed trying to write a new song about what she felt for Lilly, it was going well, she found out that writing for the one who you really love made it much more easier. She was lost in her thoughts and in the words that she didn't noticed Lilly coming in and jumping on her bed, right beside her.

"Oh" Miley almost screamed for the surprise

"Hi" Lilly greeted kissing her girlfriend's cheek then she continued "What are you doing?"

"Writing a new song" the other girl looked at the words

"Why there are two singers in this song? You're going to sing with someone and I don't know nothing about it? Why I don't know anything? Is a he or a she?" Miley looked at her amused and started to laugh.

"What?" the blonde asked disappointed

"You're so cute when you're jealous" the other girl said before placing a tender kiss on Lilly's lips.

"I'm not jealuos...I'm only worryed about...you"

"Oh, right, so you wouldn't mind if I'm going to sing this love song with Jake." Lilly's eyes widened and she lifted her eyebrows.

"You're singing a love song with...Jake?!" Miley started to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked, she seemed really worryed.

"You're so funny and you're so jealous." the brunette flirted and she stroked the other's hair then she continued "I'm not singing this song with him" at those words Lilly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief "I'm singing it with you." that really surprised the other

"I'm what?"

"I want to sing this song with Lola, to let the whole world know who I'm really in love with." she said and she moved closer to Lilly kissing her first on the lips and then on the neck, the other girl seemed to not notice what she was doing.

"Lils, are you ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah" the other whispers shooking her head and noticing what Miley was doing like she hadn't been there the last minutes. "It's only that I can't sing with you."

"No way, I heard your voice at my birthday and that voice had to be heard from everybody." Lilly blushed.

"But..."

"Lilly trust me, everything is going to be fine, if we have each other nothing can go wrong." Miley said making eye contact with Lilly that seemed still a little confused and afraid.

"Ok" she finally agreed and she kissed Miley, it didn't take them too long before they were one on top of the other with their hands roaming all over their bodies. Then Miley broke the kiss panting.

"We should stop, dad and Jackson are still home."

"I know" Lilly agreeded, out of breath, and she rolled off Miley stopping next to her. "So what about this song?" and they started to read it and work on it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: last chapter, hope you like my story! Words in italics are the song.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Hannah Montana character, if I did Miley and Lilly would be together, they're so cute!

Rated: T (it's a romance between two girls, if you don't like it don't read)

reviews: Yeah, I want them!

They worked a lot and they finished the song in a week, then they tryed to sing it, even if Lilly was still doubtfull. Finally the day for the concert arrived. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were behind the scenes right before the start.

"So can I hear your new song tonight?" the guy asked

"No" Lilly replied "We aren't ready yet, right Hannah?" she asked looking at her girlfriend

"Right" the other stated, then she turned to Oliver and wincked at him, he could only smile. Hannah looked at the stage and saw that everything was ready.

"Now I think I have to go guys, see you later, do you stay here for the concert?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, I think that there are too much people out there." Oliver said, Lilly looked confused at him.

"But we have..." he cut her off

"We will stay here to support our friend, all right Lola?" he said trying to sound convincing. The blonde thought about looking to the show from behind, she tought that she could stare at Miley's perfect butt while she was dancing for all the concert and suddenly nodded. The other two axchanged an understanding look, so Hannah give a quick kiss to Lola and she ran on the stage.

The concert was great as always, everyone loved the songs and Hannah knew how to move and dance on the stage. When the last song started Lilly recognised it, it was their song. Why Miley is going to sing that one? She wondered. And I have to sing too? She asked herself while she was becoming more and more worryed, then Hannah started singing looking to her girlfriend.

_Once in a lifetime_

_means there's no second chance_

She walked towards Lilly and extended her hand to her.

_so I believe than you and me_

_should grab it while we can_

The blonde grabbed the other's hand and started singing her part coming on the stage so that the crowd could see who was singing with Hannah.

_Make it last forever_

_and never give it back_

Hannah smiled hearing those words and continued

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

Lilly smiled back and then they started to sing together

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Then Hannah walked forward leaving the other behind

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

Lilly reached her and placed an arm around her waist

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Hannah started to run on the left singing, the other girl did the same to the other direction but she didn't say anything.

_Gonna run_

They started again to sing together

_While we're young_

_and keep the faith_

_Everyday_

_From right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

It was Lilly's time to extend her hand

_Take my hand;_

Hannah ran beside her and took it

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_celebrate._

And they sung together once again.

_Oh, ev'ryday._

[Lilly

_They say that you should follow_

[Miley

_and chase down what you dream,_

[Lilly

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

[Miley

_what does is really mean?_

[Lilly

_No matter where we're going,_

[Miley

_it starts from where we are._

[Miley and Lilly

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_Oh, ev'ryday_

[Miley

_We're taking it back,_

_we're doing it here_

_together!_

[Lilly

_It's better like that,_

_and stronger now_

_than ever!_

[Miley and Lilly

_We're not gonna lose._

'_Cause we get to choose._

_That's how it's gonna be!_

[Miley

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

[Lilly

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

[Miley

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

[Miley and Lilly

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith!_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith_

_Everyday_

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ry day!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ryday!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

At the end of the song Miley started talking to the crowd.

"Hope you like our new song, it's apecial because we wrote it together and we really mean it, we want to be there for one another everyday, because we love each other." the public stayed a little quiet to elaborated the news, then bursted in a long and loud applause while the two gilrs kissed passionately on the stage

The end

A/N: so that's the end, I used Everyday because I really like that song and I know that I mention High school musical 2 in the previous chapters but I thought that this song will work perfectly for Lilly and Miley, so I used it. I don't own the song.


End file.
